Teal'auc (player)
Category: Player Teal'auc, also known by Jenny, has been playing Stargate Wars since October. Her ID is 38133. She is not registerd on Quantum, but is registered on the Ascended server. Her Id and Links there are unknown. Introduction to the Game Teal'auc was introduced into game by her first commander Disciple. She clicked his recruitment link on website dedicated to different Stargate game. Allegiances *Aeon Kings *Alpha *Omega Teal'auc started her alliance life in November 2005, when she applied to Aeon Kings on advice of Apophis The Great. She quickly developed many friendships here and worked hard to become asset to the alliance. That included working on many alliance projects, such as Red Dragon Squad, which was originally led by Cheops, who gave the commandership of the Squad to Teal'auc later and left the Squad for the lack of time. Teal'auc also achieved High Council seat in AK and became Internal Affairs officer for Aeon Kings. She always fought for her alliance, both in game and on Main StarateWars Forum She had a lot of personal wars and that caused her only problems with AK leadership. During Aeon Kings vs Omega War she tried to give her best and fought with all she had. During that war she got in conflict with Bahamut for modding his and one Omega member's post. Bahamut accussed her of 'protecting Omega member and turning on her alliance mates'. Teal'auc felt AK was no longer place for her and left and Bahamut hates her for that act up to these days. Due to support from Acronon, Lord_RahL, Ston and few other Omega members Teal'auc joined Alpha Allegiance in June 2006. She felt drained and demotivated due to many factors happening in StargateWars, however her lust for wars and friendly atmosphere in Alpha helped her to regain old 'fire' back. Her stay in Alpha was very brief. She was promoted and joined Omega for her efforts in The Faction War. Currently, Teal'auc is member of Omega Allegiance and works hard to prove her worth to the alliance. Teal'auc's Commanders (In Order) * Disciple *AG Ra *Bahamut *Cheops *The Reaper of Souls *Cheops *Flavar *Lord_RahL Teal'auc never was very cooperative, having her own head how to do things. However, she always stood behind her commanders, when they needed help. She had seven commanders, and never really changed a commander with pleasure, as it was seen as un-loyal by herself. Her most significant former commanders are The Reaper of Souls, Flavar and Lord_RahL. They influenced her a lot, each of them in different way. Teal'auc admits there's part of each commander in her and she will never forget about their efforts. Teal'auc is now under command of Lord_RahL and she finds her stay under him as very pleasant. Teal'auc as a Commander Teal'auc began her seeking for officers in her early SGW days. She felt need to help others and to develop special friendships with her officers. For few weeks she had no success in finding officers, but then, she finally had people joining her. Soon enough she tried her best to help her officers grow, provoding them all they needed. Advices, Naquadah, protection. Teal'auc had many officers, however some left her. Losing an officer was always sign of her own failure as commander in her own eyes. Her aim is to make her officers as strong as possible, so in one day they can fully handle themselves and to support their own officers. Former officers *Breaker *Cloud Strife *JUAN'S SLAVE *Disciple *MONKEYBOY *samelite *Guyver *Godeoc *Kincade *Lord Sauron *Huxley Current Officers *PhoenixLord *Wolfe *Xeen *Tok`ra *Mystake *swade *Blue Anders *Brim_Stone *Abstinent *cancer_boy - Temporarily not with Teal'auc *Christa_fart *lunatick *Satak Oz Teal'auc went more than once to War on behalf of her officers to protect them. She intends to fully honour her duty as commander and make all her officers her legacy and great players in the future. Ascension Teal'auc is Prophet of the Indu. She ascended on 20th June 2006 13:14 GameTime for the first time. Her second ascension was on 5th October 2006. She stopped ascensions after getting massed on 9th October 2006, when she lost 2 million units and as that she was unable to continue her ascensions for time of being. Relations Teal'auc has many friends in StargateWars. She made friends throughout her history. Her friends are very important for her. She protects them and helps them no matter the cost. She would not hesitate going to War for a friend. She did it in the past and it got her in her longest personal war. She does not deny she would do it again in order to save her friends. Some of her great friends: *Sarcasmsvoice *pianomutt2000 *Lord_RahL *Tweetygirl *Flavar *Lorien *Psi Kiya Trist *PhoenixLord *Acronon *Hensenshi *CrimsonFrost *jza70 She considers all Omega and Alpha members as her friends. She is friend of few alliances, such as MaYHeM and FaHQ. Teal'auc also had many wars. More about them in Wars section. Teal'auc in War As it has already been said, Teal'auc had many wars. Some of them were personal, some of them were for her friends. It is needed to be said that Teal'auc is hot head, and in the past she was called Aeon's Anger. Her hot head led her to many conflicts, some of them were rather pointless, but some of these wars were justified. Her longest war lasted for five months. She was in war with ™L®rd_©f_Terror & ™Lord Of DestructiOn (formely known as ™Geniul). This war nearly made Teal'auc to quit, mainly because of dishonourable behaviour form her enemies, however due to moral support from her friends, Teal'auc lived and survived it to live on. In the result this war was reason, why Teal'auc has such steel will when it comes to casualties in wars. She no longer cares for loses and fights until she has nothing to fight with left. Teal'auc also participated in AK vs Omega war, this time on AK side, before she got backstabbed by Bahamut. Another significant war Teal'auc took part in was The Faction War against Crystal Force, their sub alliances and their friends. This war brought her recognization for Omega membership. She killed spies nearly to one hundred people. Since that she is feared spy killer. She also admits it's her favorite time killer to mass spies away. Teal'auc hurried to help her allies fahQ in war againts The Order and TOAA. This move from Teal'auc was not welcomed from enemy side, but she felt she had to help her close friend Tweetygirl. There were many wars, more of smaller ones, personal. Teal'auc enjoys the heat of Wars, but she always strive to make honourable war, respecting her enemies. Ongoing Wars *Slicky *Lord_Jared *™L®rd_©f_Terror *™Lord Of DestructiOn *Huxley On Forum Teal'auc is a Battle Mod on StargateWars Main Forum. ---- She is also known as Johauna Firali - who is the Host of Teal'auc. From RPG point of view Teal'auc is the name of Johauna's Tok'ra symbiote. Teal'auc is very active on forum, writing her own history, which already has regular readers. Other Achievements *Known affectionately to the whole SGW community, Teal'auc is probably the Most Massed Player in the Game with 36 known recieved massings. *Teal'auc has received the most support on SGW for going on PPT. References and Notations